


Promposal

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Another day, another ridiculous event on the Greendale community college campus.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Promposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maid_Marian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_Marian/gifts).



> Also available in portuguese : https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852017

Another day, another ridiculous event on the Greendale community college campus. The event in question was a dance, and the dance theme was simply “Prom”. The dean's logic for this is that due to a reasonable proportion of Greendale's students having obtained their diplomas through GEDs it would be nice to give them a chance to have a normal high school experience.

And there was Jeff, five hours before the event started helping with the decorations.

Because Annie had asked, and despite making fun of the idea as it deserved in the end there he was, holding the ladder while she put it paper hearts all over the wall.

"I think we're done now" Annie said.

"So does it look as good as your school prom?" Jeff asked

“You’re going to have to ask Troy. When my senior prom happened I was already in rehab ”

"Shit. Sorry"

"It’s okay"

"I didn't go to mine either, if that makes you feel better"

"Teen Jeff Winger was already too cool for school dances?"

"Something like that"

"Maybe I wouldn't have gone to mine even without the rehab, nobody asked me to go back then...nobody asked me to go this time either"

And a part of him thinks he should ignore the subtext, to help her learn that showing so much of what your heart desires is one of the easiest ways to end up with a broken heart but instead, against his better judgment he offered his hand as she descended the stairs and said:

"Milady, would you do me the honor of being my date at the dance tonight?" he said as if he were a character in one of those period novels she liked.

Annie smiled. She put her hand in his and said:

"Nothing would make me happier, milord"


End file.
